One Night
by CandyCian
Summary: They had nowhere to go but to each other. He wanted one night to remember, she knew how to give it.
1. Motion Sickness

Meteor loomed in the sky, almost like a ticking time bomb ready to destroy all life at a moment's notice. If something wasn't done in the next two days, Gaia, the world, was doomed.

The crew of the airship Highwind stood in the control room. There was a sense of doubt among the party that maybe they couldn't complete their mission. Cloud Strife leaned against the ships wall as he pondered the next course of action. Cid Highwind, the ship's captain, yelled at the learner pilot on the helm ("you f**king idiot, you nearly crashed, dammit I need some TEA!") . Barret Wallace was on his cell phone, calling Elmyra to explain the situation and to hopefully see his daughter before the decisive battle. Cait Sith was away in the Shinra building with Reeve, looking around the remains for any sign of life, or anything that could help in the fight against Sephiroth.

Tifa Lockhart was onboard the Highwind, staying close to Cloud. As they both had nowhere to go, they decided to stay together. They needed to talk about their past together, and where the future would take them.

That just left the last two, Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. The two "outsiders" of the group.

The only friends Vincent had were the group, and as for Yuffie, she had only just seen her family, but promised not to return to Wutai until she proved herself. She didn't even want to think about what to do, at the moment her only job was not to hurl all over Cids airship.

Vincent kept quiet, he was never particularly good with goodbyes, and all his attention went into thinking about the fight ahead. However, something just ticked at the back of his mind. He wanted to have 'fun' as people called it. He wanted one night to just enjoy himself and not worry about anything else in the world. Maybe it was the fact that in times of destruction and peril, he just needed to let go.

Leaving the control room, Vincent walked along the metal walkway to the command room where Yuffie was. She was sitting at a long table with her head in her hands, trying to keep the motion sickness at bay.

"Yuffie, you don't look too good" Vincent said to her, with his rough, yet tender voice.

"Gee, thanks Vince, just what a *ugh* girl loves to hear" replied Yuffie sarcastically.

Vincent felt a small lump in his throat, he knew Yuffie was just annoyed from the motion sickness, but he tried to help. He opened a pouch beside his belt and took out a small vial of blue liquid.

"Here, drink this" he said, handing the vial to Yuffie.

"Thanks...wait, what is it?"

"Tranquilizer, it'll help your stomach"

She took it, popped the cork off and took a swig, drinking it in one go.

"Thanks Vince, appreciate it. I feel much better already actually" said Yuffie, smiling and casually performing a backflip off the chair she was sitting on. She landed clumsily but adjusted herself quickly. Vincent always found her quirkiness and happy outlook on life refreshing.

Being somber and quiet was Vincents' style; he never found much reason to be happy any more. If something was going to make him happy, it had to be extremely funny. Yuffies awkwardness made him chuckle at times, and this was the reason they always seemed so close, for nearly complete opposites. He was always going to be "Mr. Vampire Valentine" and she was always going to be a ray of sunshine.

Remembering why he was there, Vincent asked Yuffie, "I know this is weird, and feel free to say no, but Cloud gave me the gold pass to the Golden Saucer, and it'd be odd going alone, so, y'know, if you want to – "

"Yes"

"Huh?"

"I'd love to go with you" said Yuffie with a grin, "it could be fun, y'know, or did they have fun in your day, _old man_?"

"Hey, I'm not old, I'm 27!" retorted Vincent.

"Woah keep your suspenders on pops. Hehehe, I'm on a date with an old man" winked Yuffie.

It did kick in, Yuffie was 16, Vincent was 27. Neither of them really cared, for all they knew they could be dead the next day.

"Wait, what, a date...no, I never..." stuttered Vincent.

Yuffie walked towards the door swinging a shuriken around her fingers. "See you later Vinnie"


	2. Plans For The Evening

I'm gonna be updating this story daily because I have no life. I hope you guys enjoy it because it's the first fanfic I've written in about six years.

I don't own Final Fantasy VII unfortunately.

Chapter 2: Plans for the evening

Vincent stood in the command room on his own. What was this, he was blushing!

"Fuck sake Vincent, you don't blush" he whispered to himself, "pull yourself together man".

Leaving the room, he wandered back across the walkway, (hearing "WARK WARK WARK!" from the Chocobo pen, Red XII must be having a go at them).

"Calm down you overgrown fox!" yelled Yuffie. She was in the pen with Red trying to stop him from biting the chocobo.

"Apologies Yuffie, but my dog-like nature attracts me to eat birds" replied Red

Vincent peeked his head through the door. "Need any help" he smirked.

"Nah, we're okay Vinnie, Red is ju – whoa!" exclaimed Yuffie, "are you...smiling?"

Vincent realised he actually was smiling. Since speaking to Yuffie in the command room, he had been hit with a sensation of a million butterflies in his stomach, and now he was smiling. The idea of THE Vincent Valentine having any smile on his face was always a mystery to everyone.

"Must be a change in the weather" shrugged Vincent.

Yuffie smiled, "It suits you"

For a day filled with doom and gloom, and the chance that meteor would strike the earth and no one would be left alive, the crew of the Highwind seemed to be in good spirits.

Vincent walked back to the control room. Cloud and Tifa were chatting, nobody seemed to have a sense of worry on their faces.

"Cloud" started Vincent "what's the course of action?"

Cloud took a breath "I've thought this through, we may only have a few days until Meteor hits. We're all going for Sephiroth tomorrow. We know where he is and we know he isn't going anywhere. The Sister Ray destroyed the barrier around the Northern Crater so getting in is going to be a piece of cake"

Tifa continued "Cloud thinks it's best that we all go and spend time with our families, the fight tomorrow won't be easy, and...we might not survive, even if we defeat Sephiroth, we don't know what will happen, and we can't stop Meteor itself, unless there's some miracle.]

Barret is going to Kalm to see Marlene. Red is going to Cosmo to be with Bugenhagen, and Cid...?"

Cid looked over the Balcony, "yeah"

"Are you going back to be with Shera?" asked Tifa

"Shit...fucking hell! Do I have to, rather be with my true love, this fuckin' ship!" yelled Cid.

Tifa giggled "Well there you go. As for me and Cloud, we don't really have anywhere to go, so we'll be staying here planning what to do. What about you and Yuffie?"

Vincent decided to bend the truth about the 'date', he didn't want them to think he had gone soft and actually asked Yuffie to spend time with him.

"Yuffie is dragging me to the Gold Saucer. I'd rather not but...if you say no, she'll just annoy you until you agree"

Cloud smirked, "well, while you're babysitting, make sure you get your materia together, and don't let _her_ get her hands on it, I don't want another wild goose chase like last time".

'Babysitting', way to have a friendly reminder of the age gap. "Fuck you Cloud" Vincent thought to himself. There was always tension between Yuffie and Cloud since she tried to run off with the groups' materia in Wutai. She had been forgiven but there was still a sense of awkwardness in the air.

Meanwhile in the Chocobo pen, Yuffie was keeping Red under control.

"Why are we even in here" she asked, "it just riles you up and makes you crazy for Chocobo butt!"

"Sorry Miss Yuffie" replied Red, "I just get animal instincts, plus the Hyper I took earlier didn't particularly help"

"Oh gawd, Cloud really needs to stop buying them, I mean limit breaks are good n'all, but ugh, sickness and just...ugh. Vincent has tranquilisers if you need one."

"Ah, I shall ask him for one then", Red thanked Yuffie, "and what of your plans for later, going to Wutai to see your family?" he asked.

"Nawh, Godo will just get all emotional and I can't deal with that wimp crying on me. Me and Vinnie are going over to the Gold Sauce for some funnnn" explained Yuffie.

"Aha, like you humans call a 'date'?"

"We'll see" and Yuffie winked. Yuffie liked Vincent, she didn't dare tell anyone, but everyone figured it out. They were always in a party together, fighting side by side, healing each other, and they were always close. The only one who couldn't see that was Vincent, "if Mr. Vampire takes his mind off his frozen ex for three seconds we might actually have some fun"

"It will. The best of luck to you both. I however am spending the evening with Bugenhagen. He is my only living relative."

"Oh jeez, talk about lonely, well you know you always have me and Vinnie. Hey doggy, let's go up to the deck, I need some fresh air" suggested Yuffie.


	3. The Deck

Once again I don't own Final Fantasy VII. If I did it'd have a next gen remake already!

Chapter 3: The Deck

The Highwind soared across the sky. Dawn was on the horizon and the sea was a salmon pink, with the reflection of purple death lurking in the sky. The meteor was close, so close it seemed only inches away.

Barret had been dropped off at Kalm. Being relieved to see his daughter alive and well, he said goodbye to the crew of the Highwind and went to join Marlene. The Hightwind soared into the air and set course for Red XIII's home, Cosmo Canyon.

Vincent stood on the deck of the Highwind. He didn't sleep, having slept for thirty years previous in his coffin in Nibelheim, sleep seemed irrelevant. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Thoughts like these made Vincent want to punch himself. He tried to focus his attention on the night out with Yuffie. He didn't want to think about saving the world. He just wanted to have fun.

A slight gust blew the raven black hair out of Vincent's face. It wasn't exactly cold, but there was a gentle warm breeze in the air. It was nice though, after the stormy night before in Midgar, it was nice to see the rain stop and the sun rising again.

Vincent thought back to his adventures with AVALANCHE over the past few weeks. It was different, he knew that much, especially since he was a member of the turks before his thirty year sleep. He was still coming to terms that Lucrecia, his one great love, was frozen and not coming back. Only a few days ago he found the cave where she was.

It was closure, or maybe just as good. A part of him still loved her, but it still hurt that she chose Hojo in the end. With this closure though, he can start to move on, and let the nightmares go. They were still clear as day in his mind, however, but the more he thought about them, the more he realised that maybe, he was always helpless. He couldn't have helped Lucrecia even if he tried. She chose her own path, just unfortunately it led to horrific events.

Vincent sighed, he never thought this deeply any more, but he felt a huge burden of guilt and misery leave his shoulders. Hojo was dead, Vincent dealt the final blow on top of the Sister Ray, and this was the start of his redemption. His conscience could start to clear.

He smiled.

"Vincent" someone called from the stairs. It was Yuffie and Red, "whatcha doin'?" she asked.

Vincent merely shrugged, talking was never his forte.

"Okay, Mr. Dark and Silent! Hey, who do you like more, Gackt or the Black Mages?"

"Gackt, definitely" said Vincent.

"Hah!" shouted Yuffie, "I told you"

"B...but no!" Red protested, "The Black Mages are so talented, and they have amazing live shows and a huge fanbase".

"However" stated Vincent, "Gackt has been around for nearly twenty years, and his musical range goes beyond rock. He has pop, and classical ballads, and he is a multi-instrumentalist. I'm not saying Black Mages are bad, but I prefer Gackt".

Red began to walk away, Vincent could hear him mutter something under his breath like "fuck you guys, Black Mages are the best".

Yuffie leaned against the railings of the airship, the gentle breeze went through her nut brown hair and complimented the shine of her hazel eyes. Something about Yuffie's eyes made those butterflies kick up again. He felt weird, but every time he saw Yuffie over the past few days, he felt light and his heartbeat picked up. He dismissed this as motion sickness.

"So" Yuffie began, "what are you wearing for tonight, an old tattered cape and a onesie?"

"I, erm, hey I like these clothes!" said Vincent, "I think it'll do just fine, it keeps me warm"

"Oh come on, how about I take you clothes shopping? We got a lot of gil after that last battle, and who knows, it could be fun to dress up nice" suggested Yuffie. She was smiling at the thought of dressing up Vincent.

"Well...I guess we could, but I get to choose the clothes. I don't trust you dressing me up"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue, "fine, spoilsport, there's a nice shop in Cosmo that would be just perfect. I need to get something nice too"

Vincent stretched his arms out and looked up at the sky. What the fuck was he getting himself into, this was turning into an actual date. He didn't particularly like the idea of a date, but then again he was the one who asked. Yuffie just twisted his words.


End file.
